ThunderClan's Life of Randomness
by the.shadow.of.smoke
Summary: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Okay, I've got your attention. ThunderClan's life has recently gone nuts. Just saying. Leafpool has created a new idea that will... Well, you'll just have to read it.
1. The beginning of the END dun dun dun

**I just did a major change with this story, basically switching things around. Sorry to all who get confused. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own warriors**

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Teacher: ...And so, that is why Earth blew up.

Student: That's stupid.

Teacher: No duh. I hate those cats. Now we have to live on the sun. AND IT'S ALWAYS HOT HERE!

Student: *sniffle* You ruined my dreams.

Student 2: Wait, what?

Teacher: Do I really need to go over this again?

Class *nods*

Student 3: You should know better than to actually expect us to listen to you.

Teacher: *groaning* Well, here goes a second time. It started with some idiot idea...


	2. And thus it begins!

Firestar: Life is boring. There hasn't been a fight with ShadowClan in ages. I mean, we share a border and everything.

Leafpool: I know how to make it un-boring!

Firestar: OMSC LEAFPOOL KNOWS HOW TO MAKE LIFE UN-BORING! EVERYONE, GET YOUR TAILS OVER HERE!

*****************************************************INTERRUPTION**********************************************We interuppt this Fanfic for an important news bulletin. Firestar is not saying Oh my StarClan. He is saying, "Oh my Sugar COOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIEEEESSSSSS!  
***********************************************UNINTERRUPTION*************************************************

Everybody: =^o.O^=

Firestar: GET OVER HERE!

Everybody: *doesn't move*

Firestar: Get over here or else!

Longtail: *looking in the other direction* Or else what?

Firestar: Or else you don't get any COOKIES!

Rosekit: We have cookies?

Firestar: Yeah, and you're missing out 'cause you're a kit! Nyah nyah na boo boo! Come on, COOKIES, PEOPLE... um... er... cats...

Rosekit: WAHHH! I DON'T GET COOKIES!

Everyboby: *scampers to the Clan meeting*

Dustpelt: Who's Boby? *to authoress, a.k.a. Daybreak*

Daybreak: NO ONE! Why aren't you at the Clan meeting?

Dustpelt: Because I'm not a Boby.

*****************************************************INTERRUPTION**********************************************  
We interuppt this Fanfic for an important news bulletin. A brown tabby cat has been taken to the hospital in critical condition. It is unsure whether he will survive to eat cookies next chapter. That is all.  
***************************************************UNINTERRUPTION*********************************************  
Firestar: Leafpool knows how to make life un-boring! Because, as we all know, life is soooo boring.

Cloudtail: But didn't you hear, Birchfall and Berrynose ran across the ShadowClan boder!

Firestar: Oh, you must have been talking to my dummy. He's very cuddly. *hugs dummy of Firestar, which suddenly appears next to him*

Cloudtail: And why was you dummy there instead of you?

Firestar: *mutters* ...I was almost up to the next level... Oh, I'll get you, Fox... I'll get you...

Cloudtail: WHAT was that?

Firestar: SO, Leafpool, your idea, if you please.

Cloudtail: *mutters angrily*

Leafpool: SLEEPOVER! But only for the she-cats.

All the toms in the Clan: *complain*

Leafpool: Come on! It'd be fuuunnnn!

Feathertail: *suddenly appears* Yeah! I get to order pizza!

Leafpool: ?

Feathertail: *in unison with Leafpool* ? Hang on, I'm saying 'pee'!

Firestar: *looks down at Leafpool* Oh StarClan no! They've done it! They've given me... *chokes*

Sandstorm: *does the heimlich maneuver* Did what?

Firestar: *terrified whisper* ...bambi eyes... Okay, Leafpool, you win! *breaks to the leaders den, sobbing*

Leafpool: Yea!

All the toms: *run away screaming*

Feathertail: Who are we inviting?

Leafpool: Tawnypelt for starters.

Feathertail: Why are we whispering?

Leafpool: I don't want to wake anyone up.

Feathertail: Oh.

Leafpool: Who do you want to invite?

Feathertail: *in normal voice* Well, Squirrelflight of course.

Squirrelflight: YEAH! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER! I'M INVITED TO A SLEEP-OVER!

Leafpool: *sighs* THAT'S why.

Squirrelflight: *starts doing the Irish jig* Dance with me Ashfur baby!

Ashfur: *dances with Squirrelflight*

Bramblclaw: *growls* What are you doing with MY she-cat?

Squirrelflight: Danceing! And now... *skips off into the forest with Ashfur in tow*

Brambleclaw: No! You're MY she-cat! *runs into the forest after HIS she-cat*

Leafpool: *whispers* He has possessiveness issues.

Feathertail: *giggles* He's cute!

Leafpool: *stares at Feathertail*

Feathertail: Well, he is!

Leafpool: *clears throat loudly* Well, here's the list.

Leafpools' List 1. Tawnypelt 2. Squirrelflight

Feathertail: Will we be safe?

Leafpool: Hopefully.

Leafpools' List, Continued 3. Mothwing 4. Hazeltail

Feathertail: Why Hazeltail?

Leafpool: Hazeltail is awesome. She knows how to cut loose. *looks off into the distance dramatically*

Feathertail: *begins hacking*

Leafpool: All right, all right, I'll move on.

Feathertail: *spits out a furball* Yuck.

Leafpools' List, Continued, Continued 5. Sandstorm 6. Snowbird

Feathertail: Do you even know Snowbird?

Leafpool: No.

Feathertail: Then why...?

Leafpool: ShadowClan cats go to sleep first. Especially queens.

Feathertail: Ah.

Leafpools' List, Continued, Continued, Continued 7. Whitewing

Leafpool: And that's it!

Feathertail: Wait, you need 8 cats.

Leafpool: Why?

Feathertail: To make it equal. And you don't have any cats from WindClan.

Leafpool: *stutters* B-But I d-d-d-don't have a-any f-f-fri-friends in W-Wind-WindClan.

Feathertail: Oh really? *arches eyebrows*

Daybreak: Wait. You have eyebrows?

Feathertail: You typed it!

Daybreak: Right, carry on.

Feathertail: Hey! ...You need a new warrior name. How about... Mouse-brain-who-couldn't-find-her-way-out-of-a-hole!

Daybreak: You will regret those words.

************************************************************INTERRUPTION***************************************  
We interuppt this Fanfic for an important news bulletin. A silver tabby cat has been taken to the hospital in critical condition. It is unsure whether she will survive to continue the sleepover next chapter. That is all.  
**********************************************************UNINTERRUPTION**************************************

Leafpool: Oh come on, she's me best friend.

Daybreak: Who cares? And why are you talking like a sailor?

Leafpool: I am not! YOU made me speak this way!

Daybreak: You are lucky that you are my favorite character. Otherwise...

Squirrelflight: *comes back* *screams loudly* HEY FIRESTAR!

*****In the sun-drown-place...******

Midnight: *hears the words 'HEY FIRESTAR'* Huh? Oh StarClan, it's Squirrelflight. Why does she have to be so loud? *hears some more shouts* Ay yi yi!

*****Back at ThunderClan*****

************************************************************INTERRUPTION***************************************

Daybreak: No! No interruption!

Interruption: Yes!

Daybreak: No!

Interruption: Yes!

*****Two hours later*****

Daybreak: No!

Interruption: Yes!

Daybreak: No!

Interruption: Why no?

Daybreak: It's too choppy! Nobody will read this FanFic.

Interruption: Fine, I'll move.

**********************************************************UNINTERRUPTION**************************************

Squirrelflight: FIRESTAR, I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Firestar: *does not come out of his den* *whispers* Yes?

Squirrelflight: I NEED TO GO TO THE NURSERY!

Ashfur: *appears* Yep!

Brambleclaw: *sobs* Why, O why, Squirrelflight! Why muste ye hurt me in suche terrible ways?

Squirrelflight: *trots over to Leafpool* When's the sleepover? And where's Feathertail?

Leafpool: She... um... er...

Squirrelflight: *brightly* She went back to StarClan?

Leafpool: She might be... But can you die twice, that is the question.

Brambleclaw: OMSC Leafpool knows Shakespeare! I am so over you Squirrelflight! *leaps on poor Leafpool*

Leafpool: Get off!

Poor Leafpool... Anyways, I'm not so sure on continuing this story. I wrote this awhile ago and just decided to upload it. I've got another chapter to upload, but if after that, not many people like it, I'll stop this. Just FWI. 


	3. The idea

*******************************************THE NEXT DAY********************************************

Leafpool: WAHOO! SLEEPOVER! Too bad Feathertail isn't here...

Daybreak: Fine, fine.

(loud, annoying smelling, poofing noise)

Feathertail: Yuck! My tail is not made of feathers NOW!

Daybreak: Your tail was made of feathers?

Squirrelflight: YEAH! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEPOVER!

Leafpool: Oh, StarClan, why?

Bluestar: *appears* Because it's fun!

Leafpool: It is not fun!

Bluestar: *feeding Squirrelflight 100 boxs with 100, 0000 Super-Mega-Ultra-Awesome-Hyper-Sugar-Balls-That-are-Taller-Than-You!*

Leafpool: No! Oh StarClan, why, WHY?

Brambleclaw: *leaps on Leafpool* I've got you now, my pretty! *cackles evilly*

Leafpool: No you don't! Besides, that was Oz, not Shakespeare.

**************Notice how she does't ask what he's doing. She just knows. This is because he leapt on her all night, wanting to act out Hamlet.***************************

Brambleclaw: =^O.O^= NO! I AM SORRY, STARCLAN! *tries to walk into a minefield, but Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, and Owl appear, dragging him back*

Kanga: Now don't be a naughty girl, now!

Brambleclaw: I'm sorry! *sulks in a corner*

Eeyore: We had dibs!

*Eeyore walks in, and comes out, unscathed*

Eeyore: Darn. *vanishes*

Pooh: Honey! *vanishes*

Piglet: Pooh! *vanishes*

Owl: Piglet! *vanishes*

Kanga: Owl! *vanishes*

Roo: Momma! *vanishes*

Rabbit: Tigger! *poofs*

*Poof clears. Rabbit and Tigger are still standing*

Tigger: I'm still here...

Rabbit: I know, I'm trying to get away. *vanishes*

Brambleclaw: Hey! *grabs rock that appears randomly* *vanishes*

Tigger: *trys to blend with the Clan*

*************************************INTERRUPTION***************************************  
We interuppt this Fanfic for an important news bulletin. Christopher Robin has vanished into a mysterious forest. It is said because he got a tabby cat chasing Rabbit around with a rock, instead of Tigger. We have looked for Tigger, but he has not appeared yet. If you see him, or know information leading to his capture, please call 555-1234. That is all.  
************************************UNINTERRUPTION**************************************

Leafpool: Now that was weird. But anyway, a sleepover! *dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun*

All the toms: *run away screaming*

Feathertail: Where are we having it?

Leafpool: Medicine cat den.

Feathertail: Isn't that where Jayfeather sleeps?

Leafpool: *looks away*

*******************Somewhere*****************  
Jayfeather: Why does she have to kick me out? Ahh... *settles down in the middle of the minefield* Well, better sleep. *hears a far off boom* Wrong place. *turns around*  
******************Back in ThunderClan***********

Firestar: I'm afraid, LADIES, *shoves Leafpool and Feathertail aside* That I have an urgent problem. *walks up to Tigger*

Tigger: *bouncing around the Clan, stuffing his face with rocks*

Firestar: What do we have hear?

Tigger: Imuff a veffeffeeeeeeon. (Translation: I'm a vegegtarian)

Firestar: I'm afraid I can't have that. *lunges at Tigger* GET THE MOUSE!

Thornclaw: *tosses mouse*

Firestar: I've got you now! *stuffs a mouse into Tigger's mouth*

Tigerstar: *appears* No! I will save you now, Tigger-friend! *vanishes to the Place of No Stars with Tigger*

Leafpool: *looks shocked* I hope this isn't a symbol of how the sleepover will go...

Daybreak: Oh, but it is, Leafpool! Oh but it is! 


	4. TIME TRAVELER DELUXE& Other things

**I have decided to continue. THANK YOU, REVEIWERS!**

**Don't own Warriors… or TIME TRAVELER DELUXE… or Burger King… Or that song… (It will all become clear very soon)**

*******Later****************

Leafpool: *complains* Why isn't anyone here?

Feathertail: *almost asleep* Be-fuzz... *yawns* I didn't hand out the invitations.

Leafpool: *leaps up in shock* WHAT? What were you doing for five hours?

Feathertail: Good question... *flashback*

******In the forest*******

Feathertail: And you're sure Leafpool won't get mad?

Mystery Cat: Of course not! Why would she?

Feathertail: I dunno, she seems sort of picky about that sort of thing.

Mystery Cat: Of course not! Why would she?

Feathertail: I dunno, she's all Leafpool-ly and stuff.

Mystery Cat: Well? Do you agree or not?

Feathertail: Yeah, of course.

****Now Time****

Leafpool: *muttering angrily to herself* Of course she would, of course, why not? Five hours, FIVE HOURS she had to deliver those invites.

Whitewing: Leafpool. You're talking to yourself again.

Leafpool: Sorry. But still...

Whitewing: Yes, yes, I know. But here we are, delivering the invitations NOW, so no harm done. (Feathertail is sleeping on High Rock, in order to make sure she stays awake for tonight.)

Leafpool: *aghast* WHAT? NO HARM DONE? NO HARM DONE? THE PARTY WILL BE LATE NOW! THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE HAS BEEN DISRUPTED! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NIEGH!

Mystery Thing In the Shadows: Ahem!

Leafpool&Whitewing: *shrink back in terror/horror*

Mystery Thing In the Shadows: Do you need... *leaps into the sunlight* A time traveler?

Leafpool&Whitewing =^*.*^= Ooooooo.

(A/N: He looks like a cat, but unfortunately, we cannot see anything about him, because he has a large, red cape on, along with a mask)

Mystery Thing Not So Much In the Shadows Anymore: Yes, yes, step right up to the greatest thing you'll ever see. A time traveler! Perfect for all your needs! Forgot to do your homework?

Hollypaw: *slaving away on her homework* Wow, I wish I had a time traveler.

Mystery Thing Not So Much In the Shadows Anymore: No need to fret, dear 'paw! With this super amazing TIME TRAVELER DELUXE, you can go back in time and actually do your homework BEFORE it's due! (I know, such a strange concept) And yet so wonderful!

Hollypaw: Wow... Thank you, TIME TRAVELER DELUXE. I never believed in miracles before today... Thank you. Thank you.

TIME TRAVELER DELUXE sales person-cat-thing: Please call the number on the screen for your very own TIME TRAVELER DELUXE! For a limited time only, we'll throw in an automatic cleaning system to clean your TIME TRAVELER DELUXE without pain! Limited time only. Sale ends soon. Limited amount only.

Leafpool: Can I... Can I buy that thing?

TIME TRAVELER DELUXE sales person-cat-thing: Yessiree, ma'am! Just sign here, here, here, here, here, here, and here.

Leafpool: *signs quickly*

TIME TRAVELER DELUXE sales person-cat-thing: *looks at papers* Yes, all in order! Here ya's goes.

Leafpool: Wow... Thank you, TIME TRAVELER DELUXE. I never believed in miracles before today... Thank you. Thank you.

TIME TRAVELER DELUXE sales person-cat-thing: To save the rest of the world! Da na na !

Leafpool: YAY! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NOT NIEGH! I TAKE IT BACK! HA HA! Come on, Whitewing, come on! *frantically searches through box* Can't find the instructions... oh well. Hop in, Whitewing! *leaps in another box (cardboard)*

Whitewing: *dubiously* I don't know if this is a good idea...

Leafpool: *high off of finding out that the world isn't doomed* 'Course it is! Ha ha! Come come come!

Whitewing: *hops in TIME TRAVELER DELUXE*

Leafpool: YAHOOOOO!

*******************************INTERRUPTION********************************

We interuppt this Fanfic for an important news bulletin. We have found- WHAT WAS THAT? *dial tone* *fizzes out*

Leafpool: I believe I can fly! I got shot by the FBI! All I wanted was a chicken wing. They blew up Burger King!

Whitewing: *cautiously* What's Burger King?

Leafpool: I don't know but I'm feeling a vibe, mon!

***********************INTERRUPTION: AGAIN*****************************

Brown, I know what I saw! A flying cat! NO, I'm not joking! Seriously! Get your tail over here! Dispatch the helicopter! Come on! Hurry hurry hurry! Whadaya mean, I'm nuts? I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!

************************INTERRUPTION: A Real One**************************

We interuppt this Fanfic for an important news bulletin. The previous Interruption-er has been declared crazy and locked up in a mental asylum. He claimed to have seen flying cats. It is unsure if he will ever regain his sanity again. That is all.

***********************UNINTERRUPTION*************************************

Leafpool: Whitewing! Look! A Burger King!

Whitewing: But if we stop now, before the time travelling happens... *peers at instructions with thick glasses* "The world shall perish."

Leafpool: Whitewing. They have mouse burgers.

Whitewing: *gasps* WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? GET THE MOUSE BURGERS! **GET THE MOUSE BURGERS!**

Leafpool: Now that's more like it. *satisfied*

Little did they know that a certain someone was stalking them... wanting...

Certain Someone: Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh! EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!


	5. Buger King troubles

A recap:

_Leafpool: Whitewing! Look! A Buger King!_

_Whitewing: But if we stop now, before the time travelling happens... *peers at instructions with thick glasses* "The world shall perish."_

Leafpool: Whitewing. They have mouse burgers.

Whitewing: *gasps* WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? GET THE MOUSE BURGERS! GET THE MOUSE BURGERS!

Leafpool: Now that's more like it. *satisfied*

Leafpool: *crash lands the time travelling machine* Yep, hello, Planet Earth! *to stunned pedestrians* No need to fear! *trots into Burger King*

Whitewing: *robot mode* Must- Get- Mouse- Burgers- Must- Get- Mouse- Burgers! *runs crazily into Burger King* I NEED MOUSE BURGERS! GIVE ME MOUSE BURGERS! MOUSE BURGERS!

Burger King Guy: Talking- cat?

Leafpool: *business-like* Yes, I'd like 24,000 mouse bu-

Something: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'M HYPER! I'M HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER!

Squirrelflight: *appears* HIYA SISTA FROM ANOTHA MOTHA!

Leafpool: We're... from... the same... mother... *snaps into sane-ness with the frightening-ness of Squirrelflight*

Squirrelflight: AH HA HA! No we're NOT! LA LA LA LA!

Leafpool: *backs away slowly, remembering...*

_Bluestar: *feeding Squirrelflight 100 boxes with 100, 0000 Super-Mega-Ultra-Awesome-Hyper-Sugar-Balls-That-are-Taller-Than-You!*_

_Leafpool: No! Oh StarClan, why, WHY?_

Leafpool: *notices Whitewing frothing at the mouth* Anyway, I'd like 24,000 mouse burgers- What?

Whitewing: *leans toward Leafpool, whispering*

Leafpool: Ah... With cheese, mustard, ketchup, radishes, varnish, feathers, vole tails... and...

Whitewing: *whispers again*

Leafpool: Leaves, grass, chopped up apples, computer motherboards, the American Flag, and...

Whitewing: *whispers again, more urgently*

Leafpool: *shocked* We can't do that! That would hurt!

Whitewing: *whispers angrily*

Leafpool: But that's cannibalism!

Whitewing: *rolls eyes while whispering*

Leafpool: Well, yes, he's not of our species, but that's got to be breaking several laws!

Whitewing: *rolls eyes, and walks up to Burger King Guy* And also chopped up you.

Leafpool: *notices his paleness* Are you alright?

Burger King Guy: Ehh... ehh... umm... *stumbles*

Leafpool: It's okay. We only want 24,000 mouse burgers. Um... I guess 8,000 with the stuff that Whitewing wanted... 8,000 with tree roots for me... and, Squirrelflight, whadaya want again?

Squirrelflight: *currently skipping around Burger King* DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES! DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST? YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! DO DO DO DO DO WAFFLES!

Leafpool: Erm, then 8,000 with waffles, pancakes, and French toast on them.

Whitewing: *growls* Got that?

Leafpool: *kindly* Maybe you should start writing this down.

Burger King Guy: *stares for a moment, and then runs screaming*

Whitewing: ATTACK! *leaps over counter and devours everything in sight*

Leafpool: *waits until she's done*

Squirrelflight: *is still singing*

Leafpool: Ready, Whitewing?

Whitewing: *looks like she has rabies because she ate the whipped cream* Mmf?

Leafpool: Then we're READY! *drags Whitewing into the Time Machine, then hops in herself*

Squirrelflight: DO YOU LIKE- Hey, where're you going? *looks around* Ah well. *cackles evilly* BRING IN THE PRISONER!

Random cat that doesn't matter: *drags out prisoner*

Squirrelflight: He he he he he he he he! HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE!


	6. Mothwing and Duskfur

I'm sorry. There are no excuses for this long of a wait. Please don't kill me. ;.;

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. The series would have turned out a little more like this if I did.**

* * *

Squirrelflight: Now… *cackling* We can judge you here, so what do you have to say for yourself, Ashfuuuuuur?

Ashfur: *meekly* I didn't mean it?

Squirrelflight: *menacing* Mean what?

Ashfur: *mumbling* I didn't mean to tell you to stop eating sugar…

Squirrelflight: *looks to her court of cat judges* Guilty or not guilty? *pauses, cocking her head to the side* Yep, you're guilty. Into the pit of fire! *yowling*

Ashfur: Noooooooo! *wailing*

Squirrelflight: Mwa ha ha ha ha! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

********In the TIME TRAVELER DELUXE*******

Whitewing: I think you're supposed to make a left at the intergalactic stop sign, then continue for three light years before stopping at the center of light and space for three seconds for the light to change to green…

Leafpool: *not paying attention* THIS IS HOW YOU TRAVEL! *swings the cardboard box to the left*

Whitewing: *continuing patiently* I wonder why there's a stop light, I mean, there can't be that many TIME TRAVELER DELUXEs out there…

*Suddenly other boxes appear out of nowhere, clogging up the highway.*

Leafpool: Woah, traffic.

Whitewing: *looks up* *stares, openmouthed*

Leafpool: *pounds on horn, yowling loudly* MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!

Whitewing: *suddenly angry* No! I will NOT be late in a time machine! Getting angry… RAWR!

*turns into a huge, green, ripped cat*

Whitewing: I! AM! THE! GREEN THIIIIIIIIIIIIING! *picks up the time machine and charges forward, squashing multiple time machines*

***************INTERRUPTION**************

We interrupt this fanfic for an important news bulletin. This just in, our World Leaders have vanished without a chase. All semi-important knowledge must be reported to the police as soon as the information is known. Please dial 555-1235 for information leading to their finding.

**************UNINTERRUPTION******************

Whitewing: *charges into the center of the universe*

*large explosion, and smoke flies everywhere*

***************INTERRUPTION**************

This just in, Antartica has vanished. No trace of it has been found.

**************UNINTERRUPTION******************

*The smoke clears*

Whitewing: *now a normal cat* Well, that was quick.

Leafpool: *shaking* Uh… yeah…

Whitewing: *checks watch* Well, this ought to be enough time to hand out those invitations! C'mon! *bounds away*

*They head to the RiverClan camp*

Leafpool: Uh, Mothwing? *walks into the medicine cat den*

Mothwing: Yeah baby! Whoo ooo! Tonight I'mma let you be the captain!

Leafpool and Whitewing: *stares*

Mothwing: *sets down her cat gut guitar* What? I'm rocking out, here.

Leafpool: We're going to have a sleepover at ThunderClan!

Mothwing: *thinks for a second* No.

Leafpool and Whitewing: What?

Mothwing: *shrugs* Well, I mean, lookit my game! *struns guitar* *screeching very loudly and out-of-tune* Tonight I'mma let you do your thing yeah! *abruptly changes tune* Leave me alone!

Leafpool: But… but… you… *wails*

Whitewing: Fine, oatmeal raisin cookie. Be that way.

Mothwing: *abandons guitar* You didn't!

Whitewing: Yeah, mhmm, I did! Bring it, girl!

Mothwing: *picks up guitar*

Whitewing: *gets guitar out of nowhere*

Mothwing: *out-of-tune* IT'S A LOVE STORY, BABY JUST SAY YES!

Whitewing: *out-of-tune* HE'S THE REASON FOR THE TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR!

Leafpool: *even louder* Shut up, y'all!

Mothwing and Whitewing: *shuts up*

Leafpool: Go sit in the corner for five minutes, and then you can tell me what you did wrong!

Mothwing and Whitewing: Yes, mommy. *slink away*

*Five minutes pass*

Leafpool: Now, Mothwing, Leafpool? What did you do wrong?

Whitewing: I called Whitewing an oatmeal ra—

Leafpool: *menacingly* Don't say it again, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap! Now, Mothwing?

Mothwing: I challenged Whitewing to a Taylor Swift sing-off.

Leafpool: Now, are you going to do this again?

*Whitewing and Mothwing shake their heads.*

Leafpool: *satisfied* Now, we'll go now. *stalks out with Whitewing following*

Whitewing: *perking back up now that Mothwing is gone* Let's go invite people from WindClan!

Leafpool: N-no…

*Suddenly, a brown tabby runs out from the weeds and slams into Whitewing*

Mystery Cat: *speaking extremely quickly* Hi! My name's Duskfur! I'm a girl, and I know you're having this sleepover tonight and I thought you might want to invite me, because ahahahahaha I have no friends, ahahahahaha, can you believe it? Every one doesn't know who I am, but now you guys do, am I right? One day I woke up and found myself in RiverClan camp, ahahahahaha, can you imagine that? Ahahahahaha, and I've told them I'm a warrior, but they don't know who I am. You'll be my friends, won't you? Ahahahahaha, we'll be the best friends ever! Ahahahahaha, you're so funny! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Ahahahahaha, A SLEEPOVER, SLEEPOVER, SLEEPOVEEERRRRR!

Leafpool and Whitewing: *sweat dropping*

Duskfur: Hi, my name's Duskfur, I'm a girl, and I know—

Whitewing: I know, I heard!

Leafpool: *amazed* You did?

Whitewing: *scornful* Of course, didn't you?

Leafpool: Well… no…

*Leopardstar explodes out of the reeds*

Leopardstar: Me hungry!

Duskfur: Ahahahahaha, since the drought came she's started eating RiverClan cats. Since nobody know who I am, I've survived, but better watch out! *scampers*

Leafpool and Whitewing: *flee*

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't so great... If you really care about why, check my profile. -prepares for attack-**


	7. Love Lost,Dance Dance Revolution&Cookies

**Here goes the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I would remember who stays dead *coughcoughSmokepaw***

Leafpool: Whew, we got away. *wipes away a bead of sweat*

Duskfur: *glances behind* We got lucky. *adjusts large glasses*

Whitewing: You have glasses?

Duskfur: Of course I do. They're at the height of— What _is _that?

*A very, very loud screeching comes from inside a dark, misty forest*

Leafpool: Hang on… isn't that Feathertail's voice? *enters panic mode* FEATHERTAIL I'M COMIN' FOR YA! *runs toward noise*

Whitewing and Duskfur: *follow*

Leafpool: Can't quite see…

*Suddenly the mist lifts and the sun shines through the trees*

Leafpool, Whitewing, and Duskfur: *gasp*

*Feathertail, Blackstar, and Russetfur are playing Dance Dance Revolution in the middle of the ShadowClan forest. Russetfur is facing off against Feathertail, while Blackstar cheers.*

Leafpool: *shocked voice* Feathertail… what are you doing?

Feathertail: *turns* Oh…

Russetfur: Hello! *cheerily*

Leafpool: *crying* You betrayed me, Feathertail! At first I thought you were just lazy, but no! You abandoned me to be with another cat! How could you do this to me!

Whitewing and Duskfur: *flank Leafpool, glaring at Feathertail*

Whitewing: *consolingly* It'll be okay…

Leafpool: *through her tears* No! It won't! It will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, *takes a deep breath*

Whitewing: *opens mouth*

Leafpool: …ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever be the same again! You don't understand this tragedy!

Feathertail: I'd say I'm sorry… but I'm not! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Leafpool: You oatmeal raisin cookie! *slaps*

Feathertail: *slaps back*

Leafpool: *slaps back*

Feathertail: *slaps back*

Leafpool: *slaps back*

Feathertail: *slaps back*

Whitewing: I hate to interrupt, but…

Interrupter: Nooo! Interrupting in important scenes is MYjob!

Whitewing: Well, I don't care!

*****************************INTERRUPTION*************************

This fanfic has been interrupted for an important news bulletin—

Whitewing: No!

Interrupter: Yes!

Whitewing: No!

Interrupter: Yes!

Whitewing: *takes a deep breath, then says quickly* Remember, Leafpool, you can't mess up the space-time continuum.

Everyone: *stares*

Whitewing: Feathertail needs to do this, otherwise the entire fabric of space and time will be RUINED! FOREVERRR!

Everyone: *continues staring*

Leafpool: * continues slapping Feathertail*

Feathertail: *continues slapping Leafpool*

Russetfur: *continues to dance*

Blackstar: *continues to hit on Duskfur*

Interrupter: *continues interrupting*

*****************************INTERRUPTION*************************

This fanfic has been interrupted for an important news bulletin. There are news reports telling of—

Whitewing: I don't care!

Interrupter: *sulkily* Fine. *slinks away*

*****************************UN-INTERRUPTION*****************************

Whitewing: *exhaling loudly* Now, Leafpool, Duskfur, _are we sending out the invites or not_?

*very loud crashing noise*

Whitewing: *looks around*

Whitewing: *stares* Look! A cookie!

Everyone: *looks*

*A gigantic chocolate chip cookie is rolling toward the group*

Whitewing: Run!

Russetfur: No, it's okay! *brightly* It's a friendly giant cookie! *runs toward it, and goes splat*

Leafpool: Ouch.

Whitewing: *agreeing* That's gotta hurt.

Duskfur: Where's the interruption?

Interrupter: I hate you all. So I'm leaving to exact revenge on you.

Russetfur: Have a nice trip!

Blackstar: *amazed* She's still alive?

Feathertail: *scornful* Of course she isn't. She's in StarClan now.

*A glowing Russetfur stands up, shakes herself, then heads over to the Dance Dance Revolution.*

Russetfur: Hiya!

Blackstar: *mutters to himself* Just when I thought you were gone forever…

Russetfur: What's that?

Blackstar: Nothing at all…

Russetfur: Okay! *chases butterflies*

Leafpool: Hey, where'd Feathertail go?

Whitewing: Dunno. You wanna get those invites out?

Leafpool: Oh, yeah…

Whitewing: *announces* So we're going to ShadowClan camp.

Blackstar: Whatever.

*Leafpool and Whitewing look at each other, shrug, and walk over to ShadowClan camp*

In ShadowClan camp…

Leafpool: *finds Tawnypelt in the nursery*

Tawnypelt: No, Dawnkit… stop it… *twitches tail out of the way*

Leafpool: Tawnypelt!

Tawnypelt: Who are you?

Leafpool: *clears throat* Leafpool… ThunderClan… Medicine cat… my sister is your brother's mate…

Tawnypelt: *suddenly raging* I KNOW!

((I forget who Tawnypelt's mate is, so, for the sake of the story, he will be known as ))

: *at Tawnypelt's side* She's been like this for ages… *sighs* I've been trying to get her some therapy, but all she does is scream…

Tawnypelt: I DO NOT NEED THERAPY!

Leafpool and Whitewing: *inch away*

Tawnypelt: *surprised* Why are you backing away?

Leafpool: *speaks up* Um… we're having a sleepover at ThunderClan… did you want to come?

Tawnypelt: AND LEAVE MY KITS ALONE? ARE YOU CRAZY? DEMENTED? WHY I OUGHTA—

Leafpool and Whitewing: *shrink back*

Tawnypelt: *pleasantly* —agree.

: Good luck.

Tawnypelt: *leaps to her feet* Let's go! *song note*

Will Tawnypelt rage endlessly? Will Leafpool and Feathertail ever make up? Will the invitations ever end? Will the Interrupter ever come back? Will our heroes ever get back to ThunderClan? And what's with the giant cookie? Only time will tell…

* * *

**Reveiw, else a giant cookie will steamroller you... virtually...**


End file.
